525,600 Minutes
by ThatLittleGleek
Summary: Blaine and his sister Layla start their year off at McKinley! A full year of fun and drama to ensue! Continuation of 'Blaine's Little Sister' Lotsa Klaine and some ND!
1. The Chill

It hit them cold and hard.

One minute they were walking out of the choir room laughing with their new friends, and the next they were paralyzed.

Blaine and Layla had been slushied.

With the initial shock, it took them too long to even see who did it, but that was the last thing on their minds. The cold ice sent chills throughout their bodies and the red dye stung their eyes like venom.

"Holy shit!" Puck finally proclaimed. He broke the silence of the whole glee club who had been staring in shock at their new members.

"Wow, they're getting fast with these slushies nowadays." Santana added quietly, when suddenly Finn burst through the group, his face red with anger.

"Okay, who did this?" He yelled. "I swear, I'll get them! We all will! Guys?" And the guys of the glee club nodded.

"I-I don't know who it was I didn't see." Layla finally answered.

"Me either" Blaine also said. Finn shook his head, and everyone looked around.

"Welcome to the Glee Club." Mike Chang said. "You should probably get used to this." Kurt slapped him on the should and gave him a look. '_Let's not scare them off!'_ He whispered to Mike.

"All right, let's get you cleaned up. Blaine, you are _so_ lucky I planned for this and got you a spare outfit at the mall yesterday." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. _Planned for this?_ "Now Layla, hmm, what to do with you. Do any ladies in here have spare clothes?" The girls looked around, shaking their heads, no. Suddenly Santana looked up.

"I have spare clothes. I need something to wear when I'm out of the bully whips uniform. You can borrow them if you want, new kid." Everyone made small sound of surprise. Santana wasn't one to do something nice. She motioned towards Layla and they started towards Santana's locker.

"Alright, babe, let's get you to the bathroom." Kurt garbbed Blaines shoulders and pushed him out the door. He slipped a piece of paper in Sam's hand. "Bring the little Fendi duffle to the fourth floor bathroom, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Same replied, looking at the small note which had Kurt's locker number and combination on it. Sam turned to Artie, "What's a Fendi?"

"Don't worry, my dear, no one will slushy you in here. People think the fourth floor bathroom is secret meth lab, but really it's just the one bathroom that doesn't have working toilets. No one ever comes up here so we use it as the super-secret New Direction post-slushy rehab." Kurt explained.

"Kurt I-" Blaine went to say, trying to twitch his eyes open when Kurt cut him off.

"No no no! Don't open your eyes yet, we have to wait till your face is cleaned of or it'll sting for days."

Suddenly the door opened and Kurt jumped back. No one ever came in here and he was afraid someone had found their hideout. Someone had found him and Blaine alone. In an unguarded room. He closed his eyes, ready to take a hit.

"Hey guys, we met up in the hall so...Are you okay, Kurt?" Sam said. Kurt sighed and opened his eyes. His racing heartbeat slowed down and he relaxed his shoulders.

"We're fine. And thanks you guys. Do you think one of you can stay and help with the clean up here?" Kurt replied, at ease.

"Yeah, I can't." Santana answered, "I gotta teach Brittany the difference between Patriots and Loyalists in the Revolutionary War. She thinks they're our competition for Sectionals."

"I can help, I'm kind of a pro after last year." Sam answered, as Kurt threw him a towel. He stuck it under the warm running and smiled at Layla, who still had her eyes closed.

"Now the trick is to keep your eyes fully closed until your face is cleaned. I don't care if Matthew Mcconaughey walks in here and says '_Hey, Layla, I was thinking we'd catch some waves!_' Just keep your eyes fully closed." Sam added, doing a near perfect impression of Matthew Mcconaughey. Layla laughed and she could feel her cheeks turn red. She couldn't have been more grateful that whoever slushied them had chosen a cherry flavored slushy. Sam was just too sweet.

"You've been slushied a lot, I'm guessing?" She asked.

"Well, it's a right of passage for anyone in Glee Club. I'd say I've been slushied maybe six times. And thats not even a lot! Rachel Berry has been slushied like, twenty-something times I think. Just you wait, this is only the beginning." He told her.

Kurt glanced over at Layla and Sam giggling and talking. It reminded him of him and Blaine when they first met. The flirty conversations that neither of them realized were flirty and the smiles that were too big for their own good. He thought back to the days of him and Blaine in The Lima Bean drinking medium drips in their matching school blazers discussing The Warblers and, and on the rare occasions, Kurt's McKinley horror stories. My how things have changed.

"_Listen to Sam and your sister flirting, how cute!_" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"What!" He replied, all too loud. He opened up his eyes and looked over at them. Suddenly he let out a loud shriek of pain as a glop of slushy sunk into his eye.

"Blaine! Eyes closed!" Kurt lectured. "_Just calm down, big protective brother!_"

Kurt turned Blaine's head back towards him and pinched his cheeks and laughed. He scooped some slushy off of Blaine's nose and placed it on the tip of his tongue.

"Ah, cherry, my favorite." He remarked, quietly. He grabbed a towel out of his bag and soaked it in warm water and proceeded to wash off Blaine's face.

"Thank god you were prepared Kurt! I never would have thought to bring towels to school with me or anything. Usually I have to use that scratchy brown paper towel. I'll have to remember to keep some spare towels in my locker for impromptu slushy-ing" Sam said as he scrubbed soap into Layla's eyebrow.

"Well, you have to be ready for whatever life throws at you. Even if it is a mix of chopped ice, red dye and artificial cherry." Kurt replied with a small giggle.

A fully cleaned and now clothed Layla and Blaine emerged from the stalls they had been changing in at the same time. Blaine was wearing tight red skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Kurt had chosen well. Layla on the other had wan't so lucky.

"I think Santana forgot to give me pants." She remarked as she pulled at the bottom of the _very_ short black leather dress. "I'm not gonna get expelled for wearing this? Because I feel like I just swung off a pole and into a high school. And I'm pretty sure one little pull and I'll have a full on nip-slip. This is my first day and I look like two-cent hooker! Fantastic!"

Sam's eyes grew but he tried not to make it look obvious. Layla looked _hot!_ But it was too soon to get into anything. His breakup with Mercedes was still a really hard subject. He wasn't ready but he thoroughly Layla. Even for the short amount of time they spent together, he was happier then he had been in a long time.

"No way, Layla, I am _not_ letting you go out in that!" Blaine said, shooting her dress a disapproving look. Layla was his _little_ sister, she was NOT big enough to be wearing something like that.

"Ugh! It's all I _can_ wear Blaine! My clothes have been soaked in a slushy bath and Aunt Lynn is at work so it's not like she can bring me something. I'll just have to remember to sit with my legs closed." Layla had managed to pull the dress down far enough so it covered the entirety of her butt, and keep it high enough so she cover the important parts of her chest.

Kurt, Blaine, Layla and Sam walked out into the hall.

It was going to be quite a year.


	2. Spontaneity

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, just everything has been crazy with me, but I've been writing a _ton_ lately. This one took me what seems like forever to write, but it has to be my favorite out of all the fic's I've written.**

**This is based on some of the Ep. 6(?) spoilers I've seen on Tumblr and how I kind of imagined it. The idea just came into my head while in the car with my friend, and I had to write it ASAP! I hopefully will be writing more to help me survive this October hiatus! (No fair, Glee!)**

**I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

"We're called The Bully Whips. Now remember that, okay Anderson? Alright Dave, let's go patrol the halls." Santana explained to Blaine. Kurt stood proudly next to him as Karofsky and Santana explained to Blaine everything he needed to know about them.

"Look, I know you know, but it would be really cool if you didn't tell anyone, okay?" Karofsky said, quietly through gritted teeth to Blaine.

"Your secret is safe with me." Blaine assured him with a nod. Karofsky smiled at both Kurt and Blaine before nodding and leaving.

"You know what he needs, Kurt?" Blaine asked, watching Karofsky slowly patrol the hallways.

"What, babe?" Kurt asked.

"A boyfriend. Or at least some experience with guys. Poor guy doesn't even know what love is like." Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, kissing him on his head.

"Oh, please!" Kurt exclaimed with a small laugh, causing Blaine to look curiously at him. "No, no, you're 100% right, it's just that Karofsky will _not_ be coming out anytime soon. Any chance of that guy getting a boyfriend while we're still here, is slim to none. I really do think if he put himself out a little to some of the gay communities in other areas, areas far from here, he might get enough confidence to at least tell his parents or something."

"Kurt I have an idea. And don't laugh, I'm serious." Blaine replied.

It was 4:30 and Kurt and Blaine were in the Lima Bean waiting for Sebastian. It took _a lot_ of convincing but Kurt eventually warmed up to Blaine's master plan and decided it was worth a try. Kurt knew it was absolutely ridiculous, but he was desperate to help Karofsky. Kurt, Blaine and Santana were the only ones who knew about Karofsky's sexuality and had formed a small, yet significant bond because of it. They all understood each other, and sometimes being understood brings people closer than any friendship could.

Sebastian walked in, smoothing down his Dalton blazer and fixing his hair. Typical Warbler. Blaine stood up with a giddy smile. It was the first time he'd seen any of his old friends since he started at McKinley only three weeks ago.

"Bas!" Blaine called out, and in the middle of his coffee order, Sebastian looked up and a smile grew.

"Bee? Hey!" Sebastian called out, as Blaine walked up and hugged him. Kurt remained seated. He knew he shouldn't get jealous of Blaine being with friends, but something about Blaine being with _gay_ friends made his eyes narrow. Kurt was _very_ protective.

Blaine led Sebastian to their table, laughing at a Warbler mishap story from yesterday's rehearsal. Apparently, Jeff's fake back tooth fell out…again.

"Kurt, you know Bas…I mean Sebastian, from the Warblers, right?" Blaine asked, as he pulled a chair out for Sebastian.

"You know, in all those months I was at Dalton, I don't think we were ever formally introduced." Kurt replied as he took a sip of his medium drip.

"Oh, well, Kurt, this is Sebastian Westley. He was _such_ an amazing mentor for me when I first came to Dalton. He really helped me accept who I am and really helped me become so proud of my sexuality. And, you know, he's also like one of my best friends!" Blaine said to Kurt, elbowing Sebastian. "We were, like, inseparable, when I first got to Dalton. They called us the Bee and the Bas!"

Kurt held out a dainty hand to the Warbler on his right. "Kurt Hummel." He said, his tone showing not nearly as much excitement as Blaine's.

"Pleased to meet you, Kurt. I take it you're taking good care of my boy, Bee." Sebastian said, with a handsome grin. "So, let's get down to business boys, you said you need some help. Some, and I quote, 'gay help?'"

The mood turned serious after that. Kurt put down his coffee and gave Blaine a small nod. Blaine cleared his throat, licked his lips and looked at Sebastian.

"A friend of ours…well, not really a friend but, well, let's just say a 'friend' is having problems coming to terms with his sexuality. He doesn't feel ready to come out to everyone just yet. I was hoping that maybe you could help. You were _such_ and amazing mentor and friend when I was at that stage, you know, after the dance incident at my old school and everything with my father. I remember you took me to a support group a few counties over for gay kids and that's one thing that _really_ helped, you know, knowing I'm not alone." Blaine told Sebastian. In return, Sebastian was quiet. They could both tell he was deep in though. His eyes moved in circles and his head twitched for a few seconds until he nodded and replied with an unsure sounding 'uh-huh…'

"What is it Sebastian?" Kurt asked, sounding doubtful that he could do anything to help them.

"Well…I mean it's been years since I've helped anyone out with their sexuality, so I'm, as they'd say, a bit rusty. That support group is really for _younger_ teenagers and I don't know of any for kids our age. But I do have an idea. You probably won't like it." Sebastian replied, leaning in closer and closer, making both Kurt and Blaine suspicious.

"And what is that idea?" Kurt asked, looking more annoyed then hopeful. While Blaine, on the other hand, looked like he was going to explode with anxiety.

"Well, it's kind of risky but…"

Kurt and Sebastian sat across each other while Blaine was in the bathroom.

"Theres no way we're going through with this. I don't care how many times Blaine may say yes, it's a no. Absolutely not." Kurt said, in his sassy-bitch tone.

"Kurt, when was the last time you just _did something_, right there, on the spot. Just went out and said _yes _simply because you wanted to take a chance. You know, I don't mean to sound like and asshole, but I'm a little surprised at Blaine. You just don't seem like his type. No offense." Sebastian said to Kurt. Kurt's blood started pumping and pumping _fast._ He never lost his temper but Sebastian had just stepped past a line he shouldn't have. And Kurt was fuming.

"Oh, really, and what is his type, Sebastian? Do you know?" Kurt asked, now full-on angry bitch. This was _not _Sebastian's relationship and he had no place saying anything. Yes, he _was_ Blaine's good friend but that meant nothing to Kurt. He'd only just met him!

"Look, Kurt, you're a nice guy. You care enough to help someone who made your life a living hell. I mean this in absolutely no offense to you, I'm sure you're lovely, but I just don't feel you're Blaine's type. He's really into spontaneity. You know, just going for it. And you've been over thinking everything I've said. I thought he'd go for a guy who was just…more on his toes." Sebastian explained calmly. Kurt sat back a bit. Sebastian was very chill. He could almost muse you with his welcoming tone. Kurt didn't want to look like he was defeated so he took a deep breath and sipped his drink.

"So, spontaneity…" Kurt started when Blaine walked back, cutting him off with another reason to go with Sebastian's plan. _Spontaneity. _

Kurt had no clue _how_ Blaine had convinced him to agree on this. This plan was, to put it nicely, ridiculous. It must have been the puppy dog eyes or the promise to cover him in a thousand sweet kisses (Blaine knew Kurt was the worlds biggest RentHead). Or it could have been what Sebastian said. If Blaine wanted spontaneous, Kurt would be spontaneous. So, he'd given in and here they stood, him, Blaine, and Sebastian, in front of Karofsky.

"So you're telling me this guy's brother is making us fake I.D.'s so we can go to a _gay bar_?" Karofsky asked,

"Theo's work is actually quite outstanding. Here, look at mine, you'd never know the difference between and real one and this one!" Sebastian whipped out his own small card and Karofsky examined it closely.

"I…I'm not even out yet!" Karofsky whispered to them.

"Look, it's forty minutes away, everyone's older than us and no one will know you. You need some exposure, and if that doesn't help, it's good to have a nice night out. With friends." Blaine told him. Karofsky's face softened. _Friends_. He liked that. He never thought any of them would even consider the idea after the pain he caused to Kurt, but they all were genuine. He looked towards Kurt and gave him an unsure look. Kurt smiled warmly back and him and nodded.

"Fine. But if word get's out, I'll be really pissed at guys." He agreed, then put on his Bully Whips cap and walked away.

"So, Saturday at nine, I'll meet you at Blaine's to give you the I.D.'s then we'll take two cars and meet at the bar?" Sebastian asked and they all agreed.

It was Saturday afternoon and Kurt was draped over his bed flicking through the channels on t.v. while Blaine sat at his desk, diligently doing his homework. Kurt suddenly remembered what Sebastian had told him at the Lima Bean and got a brainstorm idea.

"Blaine let's go get a tattoo." Kurt said, out of no where breaking the silence.

Blaine immediately looked up from his AP History textbook, confused. That was _not_ something the Kurt Hummel he knew would say.

"I'm sorry, _what?"_ Blaine replied, unsure if what he just heard was _actually_ what Kurt said.

"Yeah, we have a few hours until we go out, let's do it! Come on, it'll be fun! We should, you know, start being more spontaneous!" Kurt suggested, getting up, checking out his lower hip, upper shoulder and arm for good tattoo spots. Blaine was mortified. What had gotten into Kurt? This was not the boy he had known and loved. Kurt Hummel was _far_ from spontaneous.

"Kurt, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that and continue on studying. Plus, if we're going out tonight, I don't wanna have to do all this homework on a hangover." Blaine replied. He was hoping this was just a product of Kurt's boredom. This never happened before. Blaine loved Kurt's compulsive need to plan out his every move. It gave Blaine solidity. Kurt was his rock and with him, he knew nothing could go wrong because that's not how Kurt planned it.

In response, Kurt just sighed and turned the channel, finding that his favorite show was on. _That should keep this crazy Kurt quiet_ Blaine thought.

"Wow, these things are ridiculous. Apparently I'm Deshawn Harley, a twenty-three year old from Michigan. Damn!" Blaine exclaimed, laughing at his horrible fake I.D. from Sebastian. He had a feeling they would be absolute crap, and he was right. Theodore Westley wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He was just a dull tool. Blaine picked up Kurt's and couldn't help but crack up.

"And I'm dating Jackson Michael. A twenty six year old from New York. The Bronx, to be exact. God, Kurt, we probably won't even get in with these." Blaine shook his head. Their night would probably end before it even began.

"Look, Blaine, we're just gonna be spontaneous tonight, okay. We don't get it, that's fine we'll sneak in or something. We'll figure it out. Just live in the moment, alright!" Kurt replied, feeling so out of his skin saying it. But this is what Blaine wanted. Spontaneous.

"Kurt, what the hell is with you and all this spontaneity talk? I'm actually kind of worried,. I mean, first the tattoo, now this?" Blaine asked. Kurt held his head up high. _This is Blaine's 'type' _He reminded himself.

"Look, Blaine this is just me! I guessed you haven't noticed yet, but I'm actually really spontaneous! Thats who I am. And tonight, I just wanna be spontaneous and fun, and if you don't want to, then you don't have to come." Kurt replied, hoping it would be enough for Blaine, so he didn't have to defend himself again for something he barely even believed.

"Hey, I'm all for spontaneity. Alright, I guess thats what you are, sorry Kurt. Spontaneous and fun." Blaine replied, hoping that by playing along, Kurt would realize how he actually sounded. Blaine just hoped he didn't _act_ on the whole spontaneous thing.

Karofsky and Sebastian were already at the bar when Kurt and Blaine got there. They were waiting by Sebastian's car and for the first time ever, Karofsky _wasn't_ wearing his football jacket. A wise idea, Kurt pointed out to himself.

"Hey guys, you ready? Got your I.D.'s and all?" Blaine asked, and they nodded and showed him.

They were lucky. Sebastian's I.D. identified him and a twenty one year old from Ohio, named Nicholas Halpen. A believable story. Karofsky's said he was a Floridian named Joseph Howels who was twenty two. Nothing too crazy like his or Kurt's.

Before they knew it, Kurt was leading them into the bar. A strange idea for Blaine to process, but he was too genuinely excited to do something he thought he'd have to wait years to do. He'd never been to a bar and he couldn't think of a better first time.

Inside the bar was crowded. It was one of the few gay bars in Ohio and there were so few seats free at the bar. Even at that, many people were on the dance floor, dancing to the live all-girls band playing. It was such a new sight for all of them. Girls were dancing with girls. Boys were chatting up boys. And _no one_ batted an eye. No one was putting them down. It was invigorating, and overwhelmed their senses. The feeling of acceptance made them feel _right_.

Kurt suddenly pulled Blaine to the bar. He had never ordered a drink before, hell, he didn't even know drink names. The bartender was right in front of them and in a panic, Kurt ordered two drinks that just bounced out of the top of his head.

"Two appletini's please!" He asked. The bartender gave him a look. She waited a second and responded.

"May I see your I.D. please?" Kurt felt his blood pump. _Come on, play it cool! _He thought. _You're an actor, use that talent!_

"Sure," he replied, and gave her the card. She, luckily, barely glanced at it. Just knowing he had an ID was enough for her, and she soon returned with two bright green drinks that couldn't _possibly_ be organic. Kurt handed Blaine one and held up his glass.

"To us, and our crazy, fun, spontaneous night!" Kurt announced, and he clinked his glass against Blaine's. He took a sip and immediately wanted to spit it out. Alcohol was _not_ his thing. The bitter taste repelled against his taste buds and he winced as he swallowed it down. He knew he wanted to feel that drunk sense of giddiness the whole night, but there was no way he was drinking any more than the one cocktail. It was Diet Coke only after that. Blaine, on the other hand, chugged down his drink and immediately asked for another.

"Let's party!" Blaine yelled, after he finished his second drink, dragging Kurt to the dance floor, next to Sebastian and Karofsky, who had also _clearly _been drinking.

They four boys dance to the loud music and watched as others around them did the same. The strobe lights flashed, sending Kurt's mind into a frenzy. He grinded against Blaine to the music and watched as Karofsky and Sebastian moved closer and closer throughout the night.

It was nearly halfway through the night and a tipsy Karofsky sat at the bar waiting for his beer. He pondered at all the people around him. He knew this was what he wanted. He wanted to find a place just like this and stay there forever. A place where he didn't have to live a lie. A place where he didn't have to watch what he said about any cute guy in the hall. Where he didn't have to talk to his friends about hot chicks or who has the best boobs. Here, he could be gay. He could be as gay as he wanted. He knew he could sing it from the rooftops and not one person would hate him or judge him for it.

"So, what are drinking?" A (very) handsome man next to him asked. Karofsky looked up. _He's talking to me?_ And then he realized it, he had never been hit on by a guy before.

"Me?" Karofsky asked, sheepishly, blushing. _This can't be right._

"Yeah you." The man replied. "I'm Evan."

"Da-" Karofsky started, when he realized it was more safe to use his fake name. "-Uhm, Joseph. I'm Joseph. And I'm just drinking some Heineken." He tried his best to look flirty, but he had never really flirted before. He remember what it looked like in movies. But this was different, in movies it was a strong handsome guy and a small delicate woman. He didn't want to look like a little girl, but he didn't want to be his rough-and-tumble self. This was _hard._

"Well, can I but you drink?" Evan asked. Karofsky laughed and looked down flirtatiously. He was about to say yes when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Dave, they have these awesome things in the bathroom where-" Sebastian started, when suddenly he saw Evan and his tone harshened. "Who's this?"

"Is this your boyfriend?" Evan asked Karofsky. Suddenly, he turned red. He wasn't Sebastian's boyfriend, at all, but Evan's voice made him feel the need to push Evan away. Sebastian didn't like him and now Karofsky didn't know what to do.

"N-no, he's…" Karofsky started when he was cut of by Sebastian.

"Look, Evan, why don't you go to the other side of the bar and chat up some other guys okay? Maybe someone who's actually _your own age!_ And do me a favor, stay away from him tonight. Plus, that shirt? Yeah, it looks like you stole it off a mannequin in the Baby Gap." Sebastian grabbed Karofsky's hand and pulled him away.

"Joseph…?" Evan asked and Karofsky walked away, and all he could do was shrug.

"What the hell was that for, man?" Karofsky angrily asked Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped cold in his tracks. He turned beet red. He knew what it was about. He was jealous. He was jealous of Evan, and jealous of the way Dave looked at him. Dave had the most gorgeous hazel eyes Sebastian had ever seen, and he's be damned if they were wasted on someone else's face.

"He's…he's gotta be at least twenty five, Dave!" Sebastian lied. "Anything 'happened', and it would be illegal. Look, I don't wanna get in trouble tonight, okay?" _Smoooooth_ he thought.

Karofsky nodded sullenly. He hoped that there was another reason.

Somehow, Sebastian had been slipping Blaine numerous drinks throughout the night. More than Kurt could count on one hand. Suddenly, the fun buzzed Blaine turned to the sloppy drunk Blaine, and Kurt knew it was time to call it a night. He didn't get to properly display his new proclamation of total spontaneity, but he knew it wouldn't matter. Blaine wouldn't remember any spontaneity in the morning.

"Hey, Sebastian, I'm taking Blaine home, okay?" Kurt yelled over the loud music to Sebastian who was next to him dancing with Karofsky.

"Yeah, we were thinking of going too. Dave here is getting a bit…messy." Sebastian pointed to Dave who was in front of him 'dropping it like it's hot.' A sight Kurt _never_ imagined seeing with his own two eyes, but caused him to burst out into explosive laughter.

"Hey, thanks so much for everything! I'll call you tomorrow, bye guys!" And with that, Kurt led Blaine out of the bar. He got approving thumbs up from various guys, thinking he was taking Blaine back to his place, when in reality, Blaine would be sleeping peacefully in his own bed.

Kurt opened the car door for Blaine, who suddenly closed it.

"Nooo! Kurtsie, I don't wanna goo!" He protested and stomped his foot, attempting a cute puppy dog face,

"Blaine, you're _so_ drunk!" Kurt laughed while grasping the car door handle. "We gotta go home, hun." Blaine closed the door again. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and looked at him seductively.

"But Kuuuuurt we had so much fun dancin' and I just wanna be up on you like that again-" Blaine moaned, when Kurt cut him off.

"Okay, Blaine, it's _really_ time to go." Kurt looked at him sternly and opened the door. He led Blaine in and Blaine looked as him with begging eyes. Before Kurt could stand up straight, Blaine grabbed a hold of his belt loops and pulled him down into the car. Right on top of him.

This was a new feeling.

Kurt had never been here before, surprisingly. He and Blaine were taking their relationship slow and now he found himself on top of Blaine as Blaine kissed his exposed neck and collar bone. Kurt moved his mouth over Blaine's and kissed him passionately. His hands ran through Blaine's curly hair. Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt's body. He suddenly reached his thigh and stroked it, which caused Kurt to stop cold. He lifted his head up and shook it.

"No, no Blaine I can't. Not now." Kurt announced.

"Ooooh, come on, Kurtsie! We've been together for almost a year it's about time I saw what you got under there!" Blaine said, with the occasional slur and laugh.

"No, no Blaine you're drunk. And not like tipsy drunk, like _drunk_ drunk. Like blackout-any-minute drunk. You'll never remember this. I can't have my first time be like this." Kurt said sharply.

"But Kuuuurt!" Blaine reached out to Kurt, but he pulled back.

"No!" Kurt replied sternly.

"Fine! God, Kurt, I was just wanted to make _you_ happy! I just wanted to be _spontaneous and fun!_ But I guess I was wrong!" Blaine pushed pass Kurt and headed down the parking lot.

"Blaine! Blaine! Wait! Where are you going?" Kurt called out.

"I'm getting a ride with Sebastian and Karofsky." Blaine yelled before climbing into Sebastian's car.

This was _not_ how Kurt had planned it.

The sun poured through the windows and reflected off every inch of the all white rooms. Its stung Karofsky's eye as he awoke with a _bad_ headache. He stretched out and pulled down the big white down blanket, the he realized it. That desk was _not_ his. He did _not_ own a 42 inch plasma TV. He certainly didn't have a room that smelled like lemon and honey. _This isn't my room…_

"Uh…hello?" He called out. Looking around. He pulled the blankets off fully and realized he was in his boxers. And just his boxers.

Just as he jumped up out of the big bed, Sebastian emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. Sebastian smiled at him and laughed.

"Morning, Dave. How you feeling?" He asked, getting clothes from his dresser.

"Uh, I'm good. Is…is this your room?" Karofsky asked apprehensively.

"Oh you don't remember do you…" Sebastian's voice trailed off. "Yeah, it's my house. We came back here last night. We were both pretty drunk. I probably shouldn't have driven, but…"

Karofsky turned red. He was drunk last night and here we was now, in just his boxers at Sebastian's house, in Sebastian's bed, and he couldn't remember a thing.

"We didn't do…you know…" He asked quietly.

Sebastian winced. He knew the truth would be the opposite of what Dave wanted to hear. He knew he was drunk, that was for sure, but he had vague hazy memories of the whole night. Especially the parts that involved Dave and him on his bed. Dave wouldn't want to hear that, but keeping the truth was just wrong.

"Dave we… we hooked up." Sebastian answered.

"And by 'hooked up' you mean what?" He asked all to fast.

"Um, how do I put this nicely. Erm… we both gave each other… blowjobs." Sebastian told Karofsky, rushing out the last word, avoiding any awkwardness.

"Wait, so we didn't do…_it?" _Karofsky was relieved, surprisingly enough. He had never even _kissed_ a guy before, without having to use brute force, and he was upset he didn't remember it. But he was _so_ relieved he hadn't gone all the way. Not remembering something like that was something he'd hate himself for. Plus, Sebastian was _hot, _and not just Lima hot, Hollywood _hot_. He was almost proud he hooked up with him. Not to mention, Sebastian was an amazing guy.

"No…" Sebastian answered, confused at Karofsky's enthusiasm.

"Good!" Karofsky sighed. Then he looked at Sebastian's face, twisted in confusion. "Oh, no, no I don't mean it that way! I mean, you're really nice and attractive and all! I didn't mean it like that way! I mean, I'd totally do you but… Oh god, wait…I mean…."

Sebastian giggled at Karofsky's nervousness. It was cute. He understood fully, he would have regretted doing anything more, too. Sebastian was a virgin and he didn't know Dave well enough to give him something as special as that.

"Dave, Dave!" Sebastian said calmly, resting his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Relax, I understand what you're saying."

Karofsky calmed down and laughed at himself. "Thanks. And sorry about that."

"Hey, do you wanna maybe get dressed and go get some breakfast together?" Sebastian asked. He had a great time with Dave the night before and he wanted to get to know him more

"Yeah, I'd love to." Karofsky responded. He giggled and looked up at Sebastian. A sudden burst of confidence flashed through him. He suddenly had to ask the one question that bugged him.

"So… was I good?"

"Come on, Blaine, I don't care how hungover you are, you gotta get up!" Layla said while poking at her brother. After fully grasping what she said, he popped up.

"What! I'm not hungover!" He said, groggily.

"Well after seeing you last night, _that_ is a shock!" She laughed and hit him over the head with a pillow.

"What? You saw me last night? What were you doing up so late?" He asked, worried. He just came back into his sister's life and he didn't want to be a bad influence. He couldn't take any chances with her, as he had missed out on so much. This was most definitely not the way he wanted her to see him.

"Insomnia, Blaine! Remember? The therapist says it's from Post Traumatic Stress, but that usually only happens if you witness a murder or rape or something. I think. Anyway, some guys named Bas brought you home piss drunk at 3:30 and you barely made it to your room. Oh, and by the way, I convinced Aunt Lynn you were home at 1 and that Kurt drove you." She explained. It was a rather humorous sight. Layla had never seen her brother dunk before, but that made him all the more real to her. He was always trying to be a super hero, but she liked it when he was just a normal teenager. It made her feel like her life was becoming somewhat normal.

"Oh, my god! Layla, I'm so sorry you had to see that! I promise I won't do it again, okay. That was _really_ irresponsible of me." He sputtered out, quickly, while holding her shoulders. He looked like he was about to cry of shame, but Layla just shook her head.

"Blaine, it's fine, we're teenagers. We're gonna drink, it's inevitable. Just be responsible, I guess. That's all. Plus it _was_ hilarious. You were crying!" She said, calming him down. "Oh, shoot! I forgot! I have to call Kurt. He said he'd show me his collection of leg warmers!"

"Kurt…" Blaine said, briefly remembering storming out on Kurt the night before _uh-oh_. "Oh, shit! Layla, don't call Kurt yet, I gotta go fix something."

Blaine had become close enough with the Hummel-Hudson's, that it wasn't unusual for him to just walk into the house, unannounced. Another reason he couldn't lose Kurt. They were too much a part of each others lives. He knew he messed up. He couldn't remember just what happened, but he knew it had to be bad. Kurt was one to hold grudges.

"Hey! Anderson, I gotta talk to you!" Finn called out as Blaine walked through the living room. "My brother's been in his room crying all night, and I'm two seconds away from just about murdering you. Anything you gotta say?"

Blaine froze. He was in _trouble_. Kurt had been crying _all night?_ What could he possibly have done? He felt so ashamed of himself. He had done everything he feared and tried his best not to do. He hurt the love of his life.

"Damn it, look, Finn, I gotta go fix this. I'm sorry." Blaine went to walk past him, but Finn held out an arm and stopped him.

"Hey, don't you dare go up there and hurt my brother any more." He yelled. Blaine was scared of Finn's sudden rage. Finn had a good six inches on him and could easily crush him with one swing. Blaine knew what he had to do, but he might not make it alive.

"Finn, please, I promise if anything happens, you have full permission to kill me. I'd probably rather be dead if anything happened. Just let me try to fix this, okay?" Blaine pleaded. He needed to talk to Kurt before he died. At least just one last time.

"Fine, I'm giving you chance, Anderson." Finn snarled, and moved out of Blaine's way.

When he opened the door, Blaine saw a sight that would forever haunt him.

Kurt was laying in a fetal position on his bed, surrounded by tissues, sniffling, sobbing and crying.

"Finn, I told you, GET OUT!" Kurt yelled, the threw his blankets over his head.

Blaine quietly made his way over to Kurt's bed and sat down. He stroked the top of his head that was sticking out.

"Kurt, it's not Finn, it's me. I'm so sorry." Blaine said softly, trying not to cry himself. Kurt peeped his red, tear stained face up. He looked shocked to see Blaine there.

"Blaine? _You're_ sorry? This was all _my_ fault!" Kurt cried out, then flung an arm around Blaine's waist, crying. "I'm so sorry, I was so stupid!"

Blaine lowered himself and laid down next to Kurt. He pulled him closer and Kurt nestled his head into Blaine's chest, quietly sobbing.

"Kurt, I was drunk and stupid. I don't remember much but I know you were upset, and I need to make it right or I'll never be able to live with myself." Blaine whipered to him quietly in his ear. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"No, Blaine, what are you talking about? This is my fault. I should't have gone for that whole 'spontaneous' bullcrap. You were just trying to make me happy and I shut you down. It wasn't you. I was just trying to impress you." Kurt explained, sounding defeated.

"Kurt, that whole spontaneity thing was to _impress_ me?" Blaine was surprised at Kurt's confession. He didn't remember ever saying anything about spontaneity to Kurt. _Where did he get that?_

"It's pathetic," Kurt said with a laugh, "I was jealous at how you were praising Sebastian like he was the king of England. Then he told me that 'I wasn't your type' and that you were more into spontaneous guys. I just wanted you to love more, I guess. It was really really stupid." Kurt suddenly realized how dumb he must have sounded. He didn't have a spontaneous bone in his body. Even when he was going to be spontaneous, he planned it all out. And, clearly with the experience of last night, spontaneity was _not_ his thing.

"Kurt, Sebastian told you that?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Wait, was he lying to me?" Kurt asked, hurt that someone he considered a friend would sabotage him like that.

"Well, not not exactly. Oh god! I can't believe he remembered…wow. Okay, Kurt, he said that because…ugh…this is stupid. Really, really stupid but… Oh, I can't!" Blaine wanted to explain himself, but his story was one he tried to leave in the past, one of those memories he tried to suppress and never think of again.

"What is it? It's not stupid, Blaine, _I'm_ stupid! I believed that asshole!" Kurt remarked and Blaine winced.

"Kurt, you're not stupid. That whole spontaneity thing is just a lie I told Sebastian back when we first met. Oh, god I'm embarrassed to say it!" Blaine chickened out, but Kurt gave him a tell-me-now look that Blaine couldn't refuse. He laughed at himself and continued. "When we first met, Sebastian was the only gay friend I had. We got along great, and I'm not gonna lie, he's not bad looking. Not as good as you, though. But I kinda…I kinda developed a little crush on him. And, well, one night we were having a little heart-to-heart and I told him that I was into spontaneous guys, hoping he'd get the hint, because back then he lived his life on nothing but the edge. He never took a second thought to anything. Well, He didn't get the hint, and a few weeks later, I realized I didn't actually like _him_ I was just so desperate that I'd settle for anyone. And that's where that came from."

Kurt looked up at him, gawking. _So this all was for nothing! _He thought. _Just a dumb lie!_

Blaine was looking down at the corner of blanket he was twisting around his finger. He was so embarrassed he could barely look Kurt in the eyes. He forced himself to glance up for a few seconds.

"Kurt, what actually happened last night?"

"Let's just say, you wanted to go somewhere I was't going with a drunk guy. And by somewhere, I mean my pants." Kurt replied, matter-of-factly. He laughed at how silly the story was. They were both over it now, and it seemed almost humorous that just twenty minutes ago, he was drowned in tears over it.

"Oh my god, Kurt I'm so sorry, I know you're not ready…" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off,

"No, no Blaine it's okay. It's over now. Let's forget it." he assured Blaine. "And plus, I _am_ ready. I just didn't want to lose it to you if you weren't going to remember it the next morning."

"Wait, you're _ready?_ I thought you said you were as sexual as a baby penguin!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine, that was so long ago! I've grown up, honey!" He patted his cheeks and kissed him softly. "You know, Finn's got an away game on friday that dad and Carole are going to. Maybe you should come over. You know, we could do things we'll actually remember?"

The tone of seduction in Kurt's voice was something Blaine wasn't expecting. But he didn't mind it one bit. He knew he could't refuse, and not because he was a teenage boy overridden with lust. It was because he knew he loved Kurt more than anything, and he could never imagine doing it with anyone else. And remembering it would also be nice.

"Well, lucky for me I'm totally free friday night." Blaine responded, and Kurt smiled. They both knew what was in store, and they both knew they could handle it. They were ready, and they were in love.

"Let's not let something stupid like this every happen again, okay?" Kurt pleaded and Blaine laughed and nodded in reply. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, wiping away the last remaining from on Kurt's face.


	3. Catching The Bug

**Hi! I'm back! Here's a short little sick day chapter! I'll hopefully have a new one up by the end of Thanksgiving break about the Anderson's thanksgiving! With a surprise guest! Just a fair warning, this contains bait of fluff, but really, I can't help it, I'm **_**such**_** a sucker for fluff! I hope you enjoy this one, I got inspiration from my own life, these past few months I've had throat problems and I thought, why not make Layla, Kurt and Blaine catch it? Boy, I'm mean! So have fun reading and feel free to review!**

A leaf glided gently through the air and landed itself directly on top of Layla Anderson's head. She felt it drop in to her hair, and looked up to see the stem sticking out.

"Blaine, look!" She said laughing. "It just kinda…landed like that."

Blaine laughed and picked the leaf out from the stem, then poked his sister in the cheek with it. "Fall has officially begun! Now let's go get some pumpkin latte's and a pumpkin muffin." He cheered, and they turned around and entered his car.

It started with a crack in her voice at Glee Club during lunch, but by the time Blaine met up with his sister to drive home, the pain on her face was almost too discernible.

He walked with Kurt while they discussed Mr. Schue's assignment for the week. He had asked them to pick a song that brings them back to their childhood, and Kurt all to quickly knew what he was singing.

"I was thinking doing something from Aladdin, that was my favorite movie growing up, but then I remembered this song…" Blaine explained, when he suddenly realized Kurt wasn't listening.

"Blaine, your sister…" Kurt exclaimed, "She looks like she got punched in the face by lethargy."

"Oh god! Layla, what happened to you?" Blaine asked, running up to his sister. She sighed loudly, then leaned against a locker.

"I don't know, I was fine this morning but the after lunch my throat just_ died_. I feel like someone shoved sandpaper in throat and just went at it." She replied groggily.

"Okay, let's get you home before you infect the school." Kurt said, linking her arm in his and walking off.

Once home, Layla plopped down on the couch and Blaine tucked a throw blanket over here. "Aww, poor thing, you look awful." He remarked, patting her head.

"Kurt, can you call Aunt Lynn for me? I'm gonna go out and get some cough drops and tea." Layla snuggled into the blanket and closed her eyes. Her throat stung and her head was throbbing. She couldn't concentrate on anything Kurt was saying to Aunt Lynn on the phone as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Layla opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the clock. It was Nine pm, and Blaine was sitting at the table, hold Kurt's hand as he looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Blaine…" Layla muttered groggily.

"Oh, Layla!" He said, shifting his attention from Kurt's eyes to his sister. "Aunt Lynn, she's up!"

Aunt Lynn emerged from her room, hanging up the phone and rushing to Layla's side.

"Hey sweetie, hows my little patient feeling?" She asked, taking Layla's hand into hers. Layla rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt the firry pain in her throat and knew her response.

"Awful."

"Aww, my Lay!" Aunt Lynn cooed. "Okay, I just got off the phone with the doctor, and you have yourself an appointment tomorrow morning. Blaine went out and got you some cough drops and tea. You up for some?"

"Yeah," Layla responded, "Thanks Blaine."

"No problem, I just hope you'll feel better soon." He replied, and ruffled up the top of her hair.

Kurt was sitting with his knees to his chest while Blaine put Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix in his DVD player. Blaine was moving his hips along to the song he was quietly singing. He straightened up and danced around his room, occasionally forgetting the words and humming the tune.

Blaine was a great dancer when given a choreographed number, he was almost as good as Mike Chang. But, when it came to free style, he was hopeless. He waved his arms around snapping while rocking his shoulder and swinging his hips. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous boy in front of him. He shook his head when Blaine glanced over at him and raised his eyebrows.

Kurt loved moments like this. He loved seeing Blaine in his element. His goofy, fun-loving element. They were alone in his room and they could finally be themselves. There was no one there to see or judge them. Nobody could slushy them or shove them against a locker for loving each other in here.

The song Blaine was singing came to an end and he jumped on the bed next to Kurt. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a small kiss. Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's, with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and Blaine kissed the tip of his nose.

Blaine turned away and pressed the _play_ button, starting the movie, and suddenly turned the volume down.

"Sorry gotta keep the volume down, I don't wanna wake up Layla" He told Kurt, who was now snuggled at his side, with his arms wrapped around Blaine's arm.

"No problem, babe. I feel so bad for the poor thing. She _just_ got here and now she's sick." Kurt responded.

"I just feel so awful, you know. I hate seeing her like this. I guess it's my protective brother instincts that makes me seeing her in pain just…_awful." _Blaine sulked down and let the image of his sister sick on the couch set in. Kurt could feel the feel the shift in his mood as he pretended to watch the movie. Blaine's body was stiffer than before and his eyes were wandering around the room.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said, brushing his fingers along his jaw, "Don't worry about Layla, okay, she's gonna be fine. Plus, she has you and your aunt to take care of her. Don't let this get you too upset."

"I know, I'm probably over reacting, I just hate seeing her upset, you know? I know what she went through with our parents before and after that, she doesn't deserve to hurt anymore, whether it be mental or physical. I just think I gotta get my mind off it and just try to help her get better."

"I think you should relax and enjoy the movie. I know it's your favorite Harry Potter movie, and if you need something to cuddle, I'm right here." Kurt suggested, smiling up at Blaine.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna have to take you up on the offer." Blaine said, lowering himself down in the bed and placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. He wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer to him, his head resting against his chest.

"You know, you're gonna make an amazing dad." Kurt said, snuggling his head into Blaine's chest. "The way you care about Layla, it just makes me think of how you're gonna be such caring father. I can see you just hovering over some little curly-haired munchkin sick in bed, constantly taking their temperature and asking if they're okay and making them soup. Yup, our kids are going to be _very well_ taken care of." Kurt said it before he even realized it.

_Our_ kids. He hope Blaine didn't notice that little word. If Blaine knew Kurt was already planning out their future family, he'd _for sure_ run off screaming with his hands above his head. They were only seventeen and the future was a while away.

"I think our kids are gonna have their daddy Kurt lighting the perfect scented aroma-therapy candles and singing beautiful soothing songs in their ears while their daddy Blaine runs around like a nervous wreck, getting nothing accomplished." Blaine responded, as if the word '_our' _was no big deal.

To him, it was. He just wanted to hug Kurt right there and thank him for saying it. He had been day dreaming constantly of him and Kurt being a family and taking care of their beautiful children together. Knowing Kurt also thought those things let him know he wasn't crazy.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine as he snuggled back down into his chest as Blaine's grip on him got tighter and he dropped his head on top of Blaine's and watched the movie.

The morning came quicker than Blaine expected. The night before Kurt had stayed for dinner with him and Aunt Lynn. Layla slept on the couch, only waking up every once in a while to go to the bathroom, have a sip of her cold tea or to mumble some nonsensical ramblings.

Blaine groaned and turned off the alarm on his phone, opening his eyes. He opened his mouth wide to yawn when he felt a the pain.

His throat ached and when he went to swallow, he almost jumped out of his bed. He must have caught Layla's bug.

Blaine shuffled down the hall with his head drooping low. He knocked lightly on his aunt's door and heard a muffled "_Yeaaah?" _

He quietly opened the door, careful not to stir his sister on the pull-out couch only fifteen feet from him.

"Aunt Lynn, I think I caught what Layla has, my throat is _killing_ me. Can I stay home?" Blaine asked her quietly.

"Oh, no, sweetie!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and pressing her arm against his forehead. "My two babies, both sick! Okay get yourself some tea if you want or you can head right back to bed. I'll call the doctor and tell him we have two people coming in now. Oh, and sweetie, make sure you call Kurt and tell him you can't give him a ride to school."

Blaine nodded and Aunt Lynn pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. He turned away and headed back to bed. He pulled his phone off the charger and called Kurt, trying not to fall asleep.

"_Hmmyeah_." Kurt answered groggily.

"Hey babe, I'm not going to school today, I caught what Layla has, so you'll have to hitch a ride with Finn." Blaine said.

Kurt on the other end yawned loudly. "Same here, I think I was in too close contact with her, my throat is absolutely killing me. I'm gonna be home today too."

"Ahh, the couple that's sick together sticks together." Blaine joked, making Kurt giggle. "But I can't believe Burt's letting you stay home, isn't he the no-one-stays-home-unless-they're-dying kind of guy?"

"Yes, but luckily Dad and Carole are out doing something or other for the election so I'm taking advantage of both being sick and him not being here."

"Nice so-" Baine said when he was cut off by a soft knocking on his door.

"Blaine, hon, did you call Kurt yet?" Aunt Lynn said peeking her head in the door.

"Yeah, he's staying home, he caught it too." Blaine told her.

"Staying home?" Aunt Lynn remarked. "But I thought he said Burt and Carole are gonna be out today?"

"Yeah, but he's still staying home." Blaine said, trying to keep up both his conversation with Kurt and Aunt Lynn.

"No way, He's not staying home alone sick. Tell him I'm on my way to pick him up. He's staying with us till he's better!" Aunt Lynn said, then slipped out of his room.

"Um, Kurt, what do you say to coming over today?"

Aunt Lynn had tucked Kurt carefully inter her own bed, resting a mug of tea on the night stand. He was half asleep and groaning as he settled himself in.

"I'm sorry I have to throw you in my bed, but all the others are taken, honey. Now, I'll give you all two hours to sleep, then it's off to the doctors, okay?" Kurt hummed in reply, his eyes fluttering closed.

Aunt Lynn smoothed back his hair and gently kissed his forehead. She love Kurt to pieces, as he was one of the most important people in her nephews life. Kurt had brought love and joy back into Blaine's life, and for that, she felt forever indebted to him.

Aunt Lynn tipped toed out of the room, doing her best to keep quiet when she suddenly let out a screech after opening the door. She wasn't expecting Blaine to be there when suddenly his face was in hers.

"Oh! God! I'm sorry, I was just coming in to lay with Kurt." He said, as she caught her breath.

"Ah-ah-ah, nope turn yourself around Blaine. You guys both need your sleep, I don't need either of you keeping the other awake."

"But, Aunt Lynn, I promise, I'll be quiet, I just want to-"

"Back in your own bed, Blaine. You guys will see each other in a couple hours."

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned around and returned to his room.

Not fifteen minutes later, did Blaine hear his aunt tell his sister in the living room that she was running to the car to get the extra box of tea she left there.

He took this opportunity to quietly slip out of his bed and into the hallway. Layla was busy watching The Office on TV, putting the small amount of energy she had into watching the show.

Blaine cracked open the door of his aunts room to see Kurt sleeping peacefully. He looked so beautiful, his mouth slightly gapped open and his chest slowly rising and falling. Blaine made his way to the bed and slowly slipped under the blanket. He snuggled into the pillow and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt stirred, moaned and turned around.

"Wha-what...is it time to go?" Kurt murmured as he shook his head.

"No, shh, no babe, it's just me, go back go sleep." Blaine assured him. He stroked his arm slowly as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed.

"_Hmm, love you._" Kurt fell back to sleep quickly and Blaine rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

This moment was perfect. Kurt was perfect. Even if they both were exhausted and felt awful, he had the most beautiful boy sleeping under his arm.

If Aunt Lynn found out and got mad, then so be it.


	4. Thankful pt1

**Hi everyone! And happy belated Thanksgiving! This is the first chapter of the Thanksgiving chapters, and this is just a small beginning to get the story going. It's a few days late, sorry! I ahve the next chapter nearly 100% so that'll be up as soon as possible! I'm also working on my other fic, _And What Do You Propose_, so check that out if you'd like, a new chapter will be up there soon too!**

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I'm getting crazy into the Christmas mood now that it's over and I'm so excited for the holidays!**

**Everyone enjoy this chapter!**

The sun peeking through the curtains in the kitchen were too much for Blaine's eyes to handle so early in the morning. He hadn't adjusted to the new day, but clearly his sister had.

"Layla, where the hell did you get your energy from?" Blaine asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"Short school week!" She replied in a chipper tone, "Plus, it's only a few days till Thanksgiving and I'll _finally_ have decent family holiday instead of sharing my stuffing with the maid."

Blaine hummed in reply. He loved seeing a smile on her face and how such simple things brought her so much joy.

He just didn't want to _crush_ that joy.

Thanksgivings were bit… bland. It was always just Aunt Lynn preparing a huge feast for the two of them to share. And only the two of them. They never had the traditional family gathering with aunts and uncles and grandparents like everyone else. It was always a lovely time, though. They would watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and cook together.

But it wasn't the chaotic celebration he had with his family as a young child. His parents, understandably would never even think of inviting them for Thanksgiving, and vice versa. His Uncle Louis and Aunt Brenda lived in Georgia, so having them and their cousin Keith over was too much of a hassle. Even more so since his aunt and uncle forbade Keith from traveling anymore, after he got arrested in Mexico during his senior year spring break trip.

Kurt had told him stories of his family's Thanksgiving parties. He would have his father's, mother's, and now Carole's family over for a big feast. He had stories of Finn's little cousins running through the house, his grandmother bringing copious amounts of stuffing, his Uncle's watching the football game. It all sounded so great, a big celebration with family. All the love and warmth seemed so far fetched for Blaine.

He had his aunt, and while that was more than enough, he did still long for what Kurt had.

"Now smile and get yourself ready!" Layla commanded, as he moaned and shuffled to the bathroom with his coffee in hand.

"This weeks lesson ties in perfectly with the Thanksgiving season!" Mr. Shue had been bouncing around the room, overly excited about this weeks lesson. "I think we should all give Mike props for his awesome idea! This week, we're all picking a song that has to do with what we're most thankful for this year. I think it's going to be an amazing way to get into the Thanksgiving spirit and one last good lesson before we have to start getting ready for Sectionals!"

The room became loud with the buzzing chatter of each member discussing their possible song and getting advice from each other.

"Broadway. I'm singing about Broadway. It's gonna be _perfect!"_ Rachel gushed to whoever would listen.

"I'm singing about someone very important to me," Brittany said solemnly. Santana's head piped up and she learned over to her.

"Who would that be?"

"Lord Tubbington. He's really been my rock this whole year and I owe him everything."

Santana scowled and crossed her arms, sinking back into her chair. She muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like '_fucking cat gets a song, and here I am like shit in the toilet.' _

"Well, what about you?" Layla asked Kurt, who was seated next to her.

"I think I'll see if Blaine wants to do a duet. I'm thinking definitely show tune, and definitely a love song. I just don't-"

"I think I might have the perfect song!" Layla cut him off, and Kurt twisted his head.

"Last winter I saw The Fantasticks. It's this great Off-Broadway show that's been playing forever. But, I'm sure you know that."

"You've…seen The Fantasticks?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, my dad ships me to New York every Christmas as his excuse to not have to spend time with me. I kind of take advantage of it and spend as much of his money as I can seeing shows, no matter how much I actually _want_ to see it. Last year that was the show I saw New Years Eve. Kind of wanted to end the year with a bang. It was really amazing!"

"Seriously? _New York?"_ Kurt was taken back.

She got to go to _New York_ every Christmas? He was beyond jealous of her. She was able to see shows and explore the most amazing place in the world, _every year._

"Yeah, but it's not like it's a _good _thing. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's the greatest city in the whole freakin' world, but I'd rather have a normal Christmas with my family and friends. I was always just…alone. Even in such a big city with so many people, it was so lonely. My dad would always promise to stop by on his way to Paraguay or Rome or wherever he was off to, but he never did."

The mood in their conversation had turned from bubbly and fun to dreadful. Kurt looked down, not knowing what to say to break the awkward silence between them. Layla had noticed that she said too much. It was all too much. She ruined a good conversation with her big mouth. She panicked. She had to fix it.

"Look, it was really cool though. I've seen so many shows and met a ton of great people. Plus, I think you'll kill the song."

Kurt lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"What about you? What are you singing?"

"I don't know. I mean, I have so much to be thankful for. I have my aunt and my brother, and all these new friends, I'm almost overwhelmed with it all. I think I'll have to sleep on it."

"Hey, I'll come over tonight and work on your song choice for Blaine and I if you let me help _you_ pick a song." Kurt smiled and nudged her. Layla smiled back.

She was happy to finally have such a great friend like Kurt. Yes, he was probably supposed to be nice to her since he was her brother's boyfriend, but they actually clicked together well. Kurt was a sweetheart and Layla knew he wasn't just being a good boyfriend.

"Sounds like a plan, my friend!"

Aunt Lynn lifted her foot and somehow managed to get the door open. She gave it a good kick and it swung open, slamming against the wall. She heard two small gasps and one little screech from Blaine's room and knew the kid were in the middle of something busy.

"Just me!" She yelled. "And I'm gonna need some help with these groceries!"

Three pairs of feet ran quickly towards her and suddenly the heavy weights of each bag was being lifted.

"Woah, you guys are quick." She remarked as she took the single remaining bag into the kitchen.

"Sorry, we just want to get this done. Kurt and Blaine are singing in Glee Club tomorrow and we have to get it done. _Someone_ is having a hard time with his pitch." Layla responded and pointed to Blaine while his back was turned.

"Hey! I'm getting there, okay!" Blaine stuck his tongue out at his sister as she made a face.

"Okay, if you two promise to keep the peace, I'll finish up in here. I just needed some stuff for Thanksgiving. This year I'm trying a new recipe for the turkey!" Aunt Lynn took a bag from Kurt's hand and thanked him. She began organizing the new containers of spices on the spice rack.

"New recipe? What are we doing this year?" Blaine asked.

"I won't say anything, it's a surprise. But, I _will say _it involves bacon." She said in a hushed tone, as if the world would hear her 'big secret.'

"BACON!" Layla and Blaine called out at the same time, their eyes growing wide. Aunt Lynn just winked and sent them back to Blaine's room.

They had work to so, and so did she.

"Blaine, it's '_I saw shining lights' _not _'shiny lights!'" _Layla commanded, already frustrated at her brother inability to sing the right words.

"Look, Layla, I don't think they're going to notice anything different between the two. The only person who might know this song is Rachel… well actually, on that note, if I get it wrong, she'll grill my ass. Okay, let's try this again."

Layla played the karaoke track she found after digging through YouTube and pressed play. Blaine began singing, looking straight into Kurt's eyes (as directed by Layla.) He started the simple choreography Kurt had drilled into his brain one-million times over.

Kurt started his part, hitting the high notes perfectly and twirling Blaine around. He almost forgot they were practicing, as he got so into the song. He felt like he was proclaiming his love to Blaine. He closed his eyes and let the music take him over and-

A loud knock and a "_Yoohoo!"_ erupted from outside the apartment.

The three of them stopped and looked at each other. This was clearly not a common occurrence in the Anderson household, Kurt realized.

Blaine waved them towards his door, his face twisted in confusion. They three of them made their way down the hall with precaution. Blaine peeked his head around the corner as his aunt opened the door.

"Well heeeeeello there Aunty!" A loud southern drawl suddenly yelled. Blaine knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Well, if it isn't Keith Anderson!" Aunt Lynn squealed, as she wrapped him in a big hug.


	5. Thankful Pt2

**Told you I'd have this up soon!  
>This is just a tiny little drabble really, continuing on from the last chapter. And well well well, the Andersons have themselves a house guest!<br>For all visual readers like me, before I even developed the character of Keith, I knew he was going to be a souther Joey Richter. For all of you who know who that is, you get a cookie. If not, look it up, I assure you, you won't regret it.  
>Next chaper will be up once it's done, but that won't be tonight. I think two chapters in one night it good.<br>Don't be afraid to review, and I promise, the story will really start moving next chapter!**

"My my, Aunt Lynn, you're just pretty as a peach!" Keith wrapped his arms around his much smaller aunt and lifted her up. She let out a small screech in protest.

"Keith, I haven't seen you in nearly two years! Look at how big you are! What are you? Nineteen now? My goodness!" She cupped his cheeks and squished his face. The two of them giggled and Keith turned to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson!" Keith remarked as he pulled Blaine into an unexpected bear hug. "Hows my little cousin?"

Kurt was clearly lost. You could just see it in his face. Who was this guy? Blaine's cousin? And why hadn't he heard of him before?

"Um, Lay, who's this stereotypical souther man currently wrapped up in my boyfriend?"

"Don't worry, Kurt it's our cousin Keith!"

"Oh." Kurt responded quickly turning a tiny bit red. Whey was he so worried? Keith was _family._

It had been years since any of them had seen Keith. After Blaine left home, his parents and Aunt Lynn we're, obviously, not on very good speaking turns. Uncle Louis had taken his brothers side and rarely called anymore. Visits stopped happening, and after Keith was arrested in Mexico, it became the perfect excuse.

"Little Layla! Would you look at you! You're all grown up! Goodness, I haven't seen you since…" Keith stopped his sentence short. His mouth had ran on without consulting his brain. A sudden silence overcame the five of them and smiles quickly faded.

"Since the funeral, I know." Layla finished for him. "Wow, it's been so long."

The room erupted in small laughs and smiles again.

_It's the past_, Layla thought, _Just the past. Don't let it ruin a great moment._

"And I don't ink we've met before, my I ask who you are?" Keith asked as he walked up to Kurt and held out his hand. Kurt shook it and smiled.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend"

"Well leave it to little Blainers to find himself quite the strapping young lad! I'm Keith Anderson, pleased to meet you!"

Blaine was taken back a bit.

Keith knew?

Well, he must have.

Their family was small and he was sure Aunt Lynn had told Uncle Louis, because he knew his parent's wouldn't. He was more relieved than words could describe at how Keith had just accepted it. Not even his own parents would, and here was his cousin, _complementing_ his choice of _boys._

"Alright you guys, the timer on the oven is up, I say it's time we dig into some casserole." Aunt Lynn suggested. "Keith, you must be famished. We'll all have to catch up over dinner!"

Dinner with their surprise guest was to say the least, quite interesting. So many stories were shared.

Blaine told Keith, who insisted he knew the truth, about him leaving his parents. Layla also did the same, not shedding a tear once, surprising herself. The story of Kurt and Blaine's relationship was told, how they were friends at Dalton until Blaine finally woke up to realize he was in love. Aunt Lynn told stories of the three of them as young kids. Even Kurt shared a few stories from the Hummel household.

But, no matter how many times and no matter what variation of the question Aunt Lynn used, there was still no answer as to why Keith was _really_ in Ohio.

He informed them he was here for Thanksgiving break because he missed seeing his family, and not one person believed it.

All they got out of Keith in regards to it was that he was only in Ohio for five days and he was hoping to bunk in with the three of them. Aunt Lynn gladly took him in, as she was known to do.

After clearing the table, Layla, Kurt and Blaine went back to Blaine's room to practice the song an ungodly amount of times, while Aunt Lynn dug out the air mattress for Keith.

Before anyone could ask him again why, exactly, he was there, Keith had fallen fast asleep.

There were still so many questions to be answered.


End file.
